


Due Date

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody RPF, English Actor, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Academy Awards 2019, Baby, Bohemian Rhapsody, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Expecting Couple, F/M, Kissing, Love, Oscars 2019, Pregnant Reader, Spooning, oscar nominations, rami malek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: He missed Six Nations and the boys missed out on Best Picture but Gwilym still feels like he’s winning





	Due Date

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a Ben gal but i’ve always got a love for Gwil. Enjoy the gif of daddy!gwil too

Y/N sighed wearily, as she sunk into her chair as low as it would take her. The old battered armchair sagged under her weight, which had increased quite a bit in the last few months, but moulded instantly against her frame, engulfing her into a comfortable position. She reached for the small table next to her, with some difficulty, and grabbed the remote off of it before switching on the TV. She sipped the cup of tea she had rested on the other arm of the chair whilst she scrolled through the endless list of channels. Her eyes were heavy looking at the screen which gave countless options, none of which interested her. She settled on watching the soaps and relaxed with the packet of biscuits she had brought in from the kitchen. The rustle of a packet caused her cat, Ozzie, to leap up onto the arm of the chair hoping to be gifted whatever she was eating. He climbed down onto her lap, nudging her elbow, but she shook her head and batted him gently on the nose as she didn’t want to push him off just yet. He sulked for a moment and tried to cadge whatever he could but her protruding belly made it hard for him to reach and so he gave up abruptly and settled down the small gap between her leg and the armchair.

She was tired and as the soaps blended from extravagant drama to extravagant drama what she was actually watching became indistinguishable. Her day had been long. She had spent all of it at work. Thankfully her job wasn’t strenuous and as she was due for leaving soon no one expected much of her anyway. This was a gift and a curse, sitting at a desk all day was heaven until you were warm, tired and had nothing to keep you focused. Sleep came for her trying to pull her under and she found herself doing everyone else’s little jobs in order to stay awake. Her weariness came from her staying up until the wee hours. Texting her boyfriend, Gwilym, and streaming the Oscars ceremony until she had seen all the important bits. It had been worth it though. To see the boys all dressed to the nines, beaming with pride watching Rami win his Oscar. She had wanted to be there so badly but unfortunately, doctors had these very silly rules that if you were eminently about to go into labour it was best not to get in a tin can and hurtle yourself thousands of feet above the ground for 8 hours. And arguing that business class gave more than enough room to birth a baby was not a good enough exception.

It wasn’t like she missed much. What was designer dresses, A list parties and champagne when you had a dressing gown, cankles and an Easter egg? An Easter egg that had been bought early to prevent frantic last minute purchase but had needed by a sad very pregnant woman. Priorities. Yes, her boyfriend Gwil was hobnobbing with the stars, cheering on his friends as they rocketed to the top but she didn’t hate him for it. In fact, when they found out she wasn’t allowed to go he had said he’d sit this one out, in case the baby was born early. She was touched by the gesture but had immediately told him to ‘pack it in and stop being daft.’ This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Something he and his co-stars had worked so hard for and he deserved to celebrate that. She had also joked she’d keep her legs crossed until he got home just in case, needless to say, that joke didn’t go down well. So, with reluctance, he had packed himself up onto a plane and headed 5000 miles away making sure he checked in every couple of hours just in case anything had changed. It had not.

Around 9 pm Y/N admitted defeat and clambered up off the couch, disturbing a very disgruntled Oz. She turned off the telly and put her cup and half empty biscuit packet in the kitchen before heading up to bed. Once settled she got onto her phone. Gwil had promised to facetime her just before they got on the plane which would be about 11 pm UK time. She had said okay, even though she would be asleep for the plane journey and not miss him all that much, and planned to stay up until then.

‘Had to go to bed. Knackered from staying up last night to see you in your tux. Worth it. Have a safe flight I’ll pick you up @10  
Love you xo’

She put the phone on the side and though she wasn’t trying to stay up she did keep an ear out as she drifted off for a ping announcing his reply. It never came.  
The next thing she knew, she was being woke by the sounds of someone moving around her room and Ozzie disturbing next to her. She looked up through and saw a tall shadow moving around by the door, ‘Gwil?’ she asked.  
He deposited his bag by the door and closed it, blocking out any light that had been illuminating his figure. He moved into the room and sat on the opposite edge of the bed as he said, ‘Sorry hun, I didn’t mean to wake you.’  
‘What are you doing back?’ she asked sitting up and reaching out to switch on the light.  
‘Charming,’ he chuckled reaching a hand out to stroke Ozzie who came and nestled into him immediately. Her tone was harsh, she realised, though it wasn’t more through sleepy confusion than irritation.  
‘Sorry,’ she said with a smile, ‘I didn’t oversleep did I? What time is it?’  
‘Around 3am,’ he said leaning forward to slip his shoes off before taking his shirt and jeans off, ‘I got an earlier flight back.’

By now he had got fully undressed and was moving Ozzie out the way so he could slip under the duvet and towards her. He leaned over her, though her belly was an obstacle, and kissed her gently. ‘Why?’ she mumbled into his lips, immediately sucking any romance out of the moment, ‘sorry.’  
‘I wanted to see you sooner,’ he admitted sheepishly, ‘is that so bad?’  
‘Of course not,’ she said pulling him back by his neck and kissing him deeply.

As she pulled up for air she took in his face. His skin was a deeper shade than when he had left, the LA sun still catching him even in February. His chin was lightly stubbled, unshaven from the long time he had spent cooped up on the plane. He looked stunning. She then thought about how she must look. Her eyes had bags that could’ve held a week’s worth of shopping, her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her face had been prone to breakouts ever since she had entered her third trimester. She dreaded to think what her breath was like.

‘What?’ he asked noticing her grimace.  
‘Nothing, I just…’ she trailed off but he looked at her with that inquisitive face, which always got her to crumble, ‘I must look minging.’  
‘Don’t be daft.’  
‘Oh yeah, swollen ankles are sexy as hell, huh?’  
‘Oh yeah,’ he said, ‘I’ve been missing those puffy feet like you wouldn’t believe.’  
‘The stretch marks and 4am craving trips too?’  
‘ It’s all I can think about,’ he smiled causing any thoughts she had about looking bad went out of her head as a fuzzy feeling brewed in the pit of her stomach. She loved this about Gwil. No matter what she was feeling he could always make her feel happy, make her giggle with just a look, make her feel beautiful.  
‘Well you’ve messed up,’ she said, ‘if you’d have let me pick you up they’d have been the size of an elephant’s but you had to be nice and come back when they’re all rested.’  
‘That’s what consideration gets you,’ he said with a huff of air, joking of course. He slid into the middle of the bed, and she followed suit stopping sitting against the headboard and going to lie down. She felt his body press up against her back and though she wanted to cuddle him so much she settled for being like this, as it was the only way she felt comfortable at this moment in time. They were quiet for a minute, enjoying the feel of each other. The trace of Gwil’s lips against her shoulder, the stubble scratching her. The trailing of her fingertips along his forearm which was draped around her.

‘Did you enjoy yourself?’ she murmured into the darkness.  
‘Babe, it was amazing,’ he mumbled against her skin before he leaned up and spoke just beside her ear, ‘I so wish you could have been there it was unreal.’  
‘I saw,’ she chuckled, ‘how much do you remember? You looked very merry on those pictures.’  
‘I was but would you believe Joe was worse. I’ve never seen him as tanked. Imagine what he would have been like if we won.’  
‘You did win,’ she said confused.  
‘Best Picture I mean. Sure, we won and that was amazing. Rami was on cloud nine all night, obviously, but Best Picture is the big one, y’know.’  
‘I know but you’ve accomplished loads, all of you. Bet you’re glad you didn’t bow out, huh?’  
‘Yeah,’ he said wistfully his hand instinctively tracing her belly, ‘I just didn’t want to miss anything.’  
‘I know. You didn’t miss much here anyway.’  
‘Thankfully, it could’ve been another story besides I was half convinced it was a ruse so you could get naming rights,’ he said with a chuckle as she said his name in a very scolding voice.  
‘I don’t know what you mean!’  
‘I’m joking!’ he laughed.  
‘I mean I don’t know what you mean about naming rights, do you seriously think that after carrying this baby around for nine months and going through hours of labour you’ll get a say in it at all?’  
‘Oh really?’ he asked, feeling a kick underneath his hand.  
‘See baby agrees with me, don’t you?’ she cooed, feeling another kick.  
‘I travelled thousands of miles because I missed you both so much and you’re ganging up on me, that’s rich.’

Y/N laughed and rolled onto her back slightly so he could move into view. Her hand stroked his cheek and he rolled his eyes before she said, ‘woah we missed you too. You should’ve felt this one kicking away when Wales scored on Sunday.’  
Gwil beamed for a minute before he smiled wryly and said, ‘you watched the game?’  
‘No,’ she blushed, ‘well some of it, it was on in the background whilst I was reading - a bit of noise, y’know.’  
‘Bollocks,’ he laughed, ‘you watched it because you missed me. Which means you can watch rugby even though you pretend you’d rather die.’  
‘It’s boring.’  
‘You paid enough attention to know Wales scored.’  
‘Maybe,’ she said, ‘okay. If, and I’m not saying this is what I think but if I admit that watching rugby isn’t as terrible as I pretend it is will you promise me something?’  
‘Go on,’ he said cocking an eyebrow.  
‘Next time the six nations is on, you stay here with the baby and watch it and I can go to an awards ceremony and get hammered?’ she said. Gwil looked as if he were mulling it over for a moment before he looked down said, ‘deal,’ before swooping down to capture her lips once more. As he pulled back he asked, ‘what do I have to promise for me to get a look in on naming rights?’


End file.
